There are many different types of equipment. Some such equipment includes agricultural equipment, such as planters, sprayers, combines, tractors, among many others. Other equipment includes construction equipment, forestry equipment, turf equipment, power system equipment, among others. Many such pieces of equipment have sensors that sense parameters and provide an output indicative of the sensed parameters. The output from the signals is often provided over a controller area network (CAN) communication bus. The sensor signals are often provided, over the communication bus, to a main control system that performs certain actions based upon the sensor signals.
For instance, the main control system can generate a user interface output (e.g., a display) such as in the operator compartment of an agricultural or other mobile machine that displays visual indicia representative of the sensor signals. It can also generate map displays that indicate how the sensor signals varied over the site (such as a field, construction site, stand of trees, etc.) that the equipment is traveling over. It can also, for example, allow the user to adjust control inputs, or other operator inputs, based upon the displayed information.